The Avengers watch Thor: The Dark World
by Author's Restraint
Summary: The Avengers receive a disc detailing the events in Greenwich from an anonymous source. Confused, yet intrigued, they watch it. Major TDW spoilers so anyone who hasn't seen it, don't read this fic.
1. logue

**A/N - So, I was watching TDW for like the second time and this idea just came to me. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Thor no matter how much I want to. Nor do I own any of the Avengers**

.Prologue

The five Avengers had begun living in Stark Tower because of the convenience and mostly because- though none of them would admit it- they missed each other. Tony, being the billionaire he was, had a floor built for each of them with a bedroom and a training room for them. Tony even made a floor for Thor, even though nobody had seen him since the events in London.

Anyway, the five Avengers were going about their business. Steve was watching television, Clint was cleaning his bow, Bruce was reading the paper, Tony was drinking coffee and Natasha was doing sit-ups on the carpet. The only person missing was Thor. The thunder god had not shown his face since the events in London. The Avengers all assumed he went back to Asgard.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and in its place was a dark DvD case with a poster on it. Next to the disc was a note. Clint picked up the case and stared at it wide-eyed. "What the hell?" he murmured. The poster was a picture of Thor whose hair had grown an immense length. So much so that it was held back in a slight braid. He looked taller and he was scowling. In his arms was a beautiful woman wearing Asgardian clothing. She was brunette and looked very petite. In big bold letters at the bottom was 'Thor: The Dark World'.

Clint passed it around to everyone. "I guess this is about what happened in London." "Maybe you're right."

Steve picked up the note and read it aloud,"Dear Avengers,

This disc has been sent to you to debrief you on the events that transpired in Greenwich a month ago. You are to watch this.

Sincerely,

Anonymous." The five Avengers all looked at each other. "Well? Do we watch it?" Bruce asked.

"It can't hurt. Plus I'd really like to know what Point Break's been up to." "Then I guess we're watching it."

"But first, we need popcorn!"

The other Avengers sighed.

**A/N - Working on Chapter 1 right now. Will update later or tomorrow.**


	2. apter 1

**A/N - Here's Chapter 2 as promised.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Avengers or Thor.**

Tony got a huge bowl of popcorn and placed it on the coffee table. Clint took the disc and put it in into Tony's DvD player.

Steve and Bruce sat on the couch next to Tony while Natasha and Clint curled up on the love seat. As the movie began to play, all they could hear was an old man's voice with a British screen.

_"Long before the birth of light, there was darkness. And from that darkness, came the Dark Elves," As if on cue an elf stepped into light. "Millennia ago, most ruthless of their kind, Malekith," the elf looked up and his jaw was set into a scowl."Sought to transform our universe back into one of eternal night." The elf, who was most likely Malekith, turned his scowl into a maniacal smirk._

_The iron gates opened showing a perfect view of all Nine Realms."Such evil was possible through the power of the Aether; an ancient force of infinite destruction."_

The Avengers all looked at each other as they saw the destructive and powerful red liquid substance.

_Another elf with dark skin turned and acknowledged Malekith. The two began to converse in a foreign language."Malekith, the Asgardians attack." The Dark Elf leader looked up at the exact moment a great beam of light shot down from the sky. The Dark Elves armed with weapons, began firing. It backfired and there was an explosion._

_"The noble armies of Asgard," in the place of the beam of light were more than two hundred Asgardian warriors. "Led by my father King Bor, waged a mighty war against these creatures." The warriors fought arduously and valiantly against the Dark Elves who were firing with weapons of their own._

Steve, whom had been in many a war, thought he knew what a horrible war was like. He was beginning to over-think that.

_King Bor walked out of the beam with Gungnir in hand, slaying elves by the dozen. Malekith ordered a comand to Algrim._

_An elf who was standing on a raised piece of land held an unknown object in his hand though it looked like a grenade. He squeezed it in his hand and his body began to light up. Now resembling a hot lava rock, he rushed into the battlefield and easily knocking out the Asgardian warriors._

Tony stiffened upon seeing the elf in such a form. He was unfortunately reminded of what had happened with Killian and how he'd thought Pepper had died. Natasha, ever the observer, noticed a sudden tenseness in the usually happy go lucky billionaire.

"Tony? You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine Nat."

_"As the nine worlds converged above him, Malekith could at last unleash the Aether." The elf in question walked towards where the Aether was being contained. The two boulders holding it together rose and Malekith raised his hand. He began to draw out the power of the Aether but before it could touch him, another beam appeared right next to him. The power was so strong it flung him back. Three warriors ran out and attacked him but Malekith was quicker. He knocked out the first and the second and plunged two daggers into the third's heart._

_He ran towards the portal but it closed. "But Asgard ripped the weapon from his grasp. Without it, the Dark Elves fell."  
_

_The lava looking elf slashed and kicked at any Asgardian in sight. But one Asgardian lunged at him and brought him down from his head. The Asgardians slashed and stabbed and ended up killing every Dark elf in sight._

_"With the battle all but lost, Malekith sacrificed his own people, in a desperate attempt to lay waste to Asgard's Army."  
_

_Malekith turned to Algrim. They began speaking in their language again. "Through their sacrifice we will survive. It will not be in vain." They both turned away and retrated to their ship while everything exploded below. The ship took off and literally disappeared into the sky._

_"Malekith was vanquished and the Aether was no more. Or so we were led to believe…" Bor stood and looked around at the scorched and damaged battlefield._

"Of course not," Bruce said.

_ A guard walked up behind Bor. "Sire, the Aether. Shall we destroy it?"_

_"If only we could, but it's power is too great," Bor said turning to face the guard. "Bury it deep, somewhere no one will ever find it."_

_The Aether was last seen in a trench, its exact place unknown. The screen zoomed out and THOR: THE DARK WORLD was seen in big blod letters. The words disappeared and the screen went blank._

_In the background, the sound of clinking chains was heard. A prisoner's hands were cuffed and he was wearing armor that was startingly was bound in chains from the feet to the neck. _

When The Avengers saw who it was they all glared. Clint whipped out his bow and Bruce was trying to contain the Hulk. "Legolas, don't shoot my TV."

_Loki walked towards the throne of presumably the king, guards flanking his side. A woman in a blue Asgardian dress with auburn hair stopped him. _

_"Loki."_

_Loki turned towards her."Hello Mother. Have I made you proud?"_

_"Please, don't make this worse."_

_"Define worse."_

_"Enough! I will speak to the prisoner alone," said the king and i.e. Thor's father. The queen exited the room. Loki took two steps towards the throne and stopped. Then he laughed. "I really don't see what all the fuss is about?"  
_

_"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes? Where ever you go there is war, ruin and death." "I went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent god...Just like you."_

_"We are not gods. We are born. We live, we die. Just as humans do." Loki nodded his head in sarcastic agreement."Give or take five thousand years," he said with a coy smile._

_"All this because Loki desired… a throne."_

_"IT IS MY BIRTHRIGHT!" he snapped. "YOUR BIRTHRIGHT...WAS TO DIE! Cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me."_

'And I thought my dad was bad,' Tiny thought.

_Loki took another step forward."If I am for the axe, then for mercy's sake just...swing it. It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just...I don't love them."_

_"Frigga is the only reason you're still alive and you'll never see her again. You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeon."_

"That's it?! He fucked with my mind and killed eighty people and all he gets is imprisonment?!" Clint snarled.

_The guards took Loki by the arms. He looked at Odin incredulously."And what of Thor? You'll make that witless oaf king while I rot in chains?"_

_"Thor must strive to undo the damage you have done. He'll bring order to the nine realms and then, yes, he will be King." The guards took Loki back to the cell.  
_

The Avengers all looked at each other. They all knew the thunderer was royalty but hearing it and seeing it for yourself were two entirely different things.

_The setting changed and then they were in Vanaheim where Marauders were attacking. A beautiful dark haired woman riding a horse swung a sword in the air and jumped down from her stallion. The monster swung at her but she ducked and punched him with her shield._

_A red haired man with a long beard swung an axe at another Marauder. The Marauder crashed into another and they both fell to the ground._

_Two other Marauders holding bazookas-_

"Wait! Hold up! Those have bazookas! Why do those things have bazookas?!" "Shut up Tony."

_fired at another girl but her mother grabbed her in time. Explosions happened all across the battle field. Sif was fighting them off when a great beam of light surged down. Mjolnir flew out of it and knocked out the Marauders. It froze in the air and flew back into the hands of Thor who'd just appeared._

Clint gave a low whistle. "Nice entrance, point break."

_With a roar, Thor leapt into the air and slammed his hammer into the ground creating a rippling electrical current. He stood up and smirked at Sif who glared at him._

Steve tilted his head a bit. He'd never seen Thor smirk before.

_"I've got this completely under control!"_

_"Is that why everything's on fire?" he asked wryly._

_He laughed as one of his enemies slammed into him. A blonde man rode into the battlefield on a horse wearing a billowing dark blue cloak. He grabbed his sword and slashed at them all. An Asian man right next to him was beating up enemies with a silver mace. _

_A Marauder flung a punch in the blonde man's face who just kicked him in the stomach. He held another Marauder's wrist and directed him to shoot another of his kind. He slashed the sword in his face making him collapse._

_Thor was holding off enemies very well and so was Sif who stood a few yards away from him. He smashed Mjolnir into the monster's chest rendering him useless. He swiftly flung the hammer and while his back was turned a creature fired an arrow going straight for him but it never reached since Sif held up her shield easily protecting him. He turned towards her. "You're welcome." Thor got hit with a sword. He hissed and caught Molnir in his hand._

Natasha stared at Sif's posture. She had a feeling that her feelings for Thor went further than camaraderie.

_He swung it at a monster sending him flying._

"Thor was holding back on Earth," Natasha stated.

"What?" Steve asked.

"It's pretty obvious. Look," Bruce said.

"So that means when he and I fought in the forest, he wasn't even using a tenth of his power?!"

"If he was, then there's no way you would've survived that, Tony."

_Thor gripped his hammer and Sif stood tall on the battlefield. A horn sounded in the distance and they tried to figure out where it came from. The crowd parted and a giant, larger than Thor by a great amount walked in._

_Thor sighed. An Asgardian warrior moved to attack him but the monster just cast him aside like he weighed nothing. Sif looked at the monster then at Thor. "ALL yours."_

_Thor looked at her and at the chanting people then scowled and walked up to the giant. The giant smashed his mace on the ground and roared at him. Thor just stared at it._

_"Hello..."_

_It roared at him._

_"I accept your surrender."_

The Avengers laughed.

_The people began to laugh and so did Thor but he wore a cocky smirk. He swung his hammer at incredible speeds and smashed into the giant who crumbled to dust. When the dust cleared, Thor looked at all of them. "Anyone else?"_

_The Marauders gave up, dropped their weapons and went on their knees._

_The blonde man pointed his sword at him."Perhaps next time we should _start _with the big one?"_

_The people of Vanaheim gave out food and water to their citizens. Walking up cobblestone steps saw Hogan and Thor conversing._

_"Where do we go next?"_

_"Hogan the peace is nearly won, across the nine realms. You should stay here and be with your people, where your heart is. Asgard can wait." Hogan smiled. "You have my thanks."_

_"As you have mine." The two comrades grasped arms and Hogan walked away. Looking to the sky, Thor said,"Heimdall when you're ready."_

_A beam of light took Thor to Asgard._

_Across the rainbow bridge came a beautiful city with a magnificent golden palace._

"Holy shit, Thor lives there?!" Clint cried.

"Man that place looks freaking awesome!" Tony grinned like a little kid.

_Black birds were soaring through the sky and warriors were sparring on the training ground. Odin stood at the balcony overlooking the training grounds when a raven rested on his wrist. It cawed and the king looked at it intently._

_Sif was on the training grounds sparring with a warrior._

_The raven flew off Odin's wrist while Thor came to stand by his father._

_"Is Vanaheim secure?"_

_Thor nodded. "As are Nornheim and Ria. But our work would have gone more quickly with you at the fore.." "You must think I'm a peice of bread, that needs to be buttered so heavily."_

_Thor chuckled. "That was not my intent." "For the first time since the Bifrost was destroyed, the Nine Realms are at peace. We are well reminded of our strength and you have earned their respect and my gratitude."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Nothing out of order except your confused and distracted heart."_

_Thor turned to look at his father. "This isn't about Jane Foster, Father."_

"Wait...did he just say Jane Foster?" Bruce asked. "What's wrong Brucie?" "I know of Jane Foster. She's an astrophysicist like Erik."

"Oooooohhh. So Thor's lady friend is a human? That's a first." Steve rolled his eyes.

_"Humans lives are fleeting. They're nothing. You'll be better served by what lies in front of you."  
_

_Odin indicates Sif in the training, who feels their eyes upon her and looks to meet their gaze._

The Avengers all realized that when they died Thor would still be alive and kicking for a few more thousand years. It was disheartening to think about.

_"I'm telling you this not at the Allfather, but as your Father. You are ready. The time has come to take the Throne. Embrace it and celebrate what you have won. Join your warriors, eat and drink. Revel in their celebration. At least pretend to enjoy yourself."_

_Thor was rinsing his hands in a water basin in his chambers. He was shirtless and only wearing a pair of leather trousers. He walked towards his balcony and overlooked the city._

Though Natasha didn't have any attraction at all to the thunder god, she had to admit that his physique was inexplicably incredible.

_Night had fallen and the people of Asgard were mingling about._

___Thor sat silent in a tavern, watching his comrades celebrate around him. Volstagg threw an empty mug of ale to the ground and demanded 'another!" with a roar of laughter. Thor smiled with sad affection, and moved to the balcony, where Sif stood alone._

___"There was a time when you would celebrate for weeks," she said with a coy smile._

___"__I remember you celebrating the battle of Haragon so much that you nearly started a second."_

_"Well the first was so much fun." They both smiled at the memory._

_"Take a drink with me. Surely the Allfather can have no further task with you tonight?"_

_"This is one I set myself." _

_"It does not go unnoticed that you disappear each night. There are nine realms. The future King of Asgard must focus on more than one."_

Natasha gave a wordless 'ah', her suspicions being confirmed.

_" I thank you for your sword and for your counsel, good Lady Sif."_

_Thor walked away leaving Sif staring sadly at him._

_On Earth, a brunette, the same on the cover of the DvD case sat at a restaurant with a dark haired man. She was holding a menu over her face. The man opposite her slid a napkin over to her and it read 'Hi.'_

_"Hi!" he said to her. She put down the menu and smiled shyly at him.  
_

_"Hi.."_

_"So what's the story with you?"_

_"Why should there have to be a story? There's no story."_

_"You've spent the first ten minutes of our date hiding behind a menu that has three choices on it. It's either chicken, vegetarian or fish. Jane I'm thinking there's a story, and the story either involves a guy…"_

_"It's complicated.."_

"Dude you have no idea. I wonder what would happen when he finds out she's taken. And not just by anyone but a thunder god from outer space with a scary resemblance to Fabio."

_"Is he still around?"_

"Nope. He's on Asgard," Clint said.

_"No. He... Went away."_

_"I've been there. The going away part. I was seeing a woman and ah, she took a job in New York. Eventually the distance killed it. And the fact that she, uh, she kept sleeping with other dudes."_

_Jane's eyes widened. "No..."_

_"Oh so many."_

_A dark haired woman walked up to their table._

_"Hi, um, could we get some wine please?" She smiled at him._

_"Sure, I'd love some."_

_"Richard, this is Darcy."_

_Darcy looks to Jane, gives the thumbs up and mouths 'cute.' "What are you doing here?"_

_Darcy grabbed a chair, took a seat and started buttering herself some bread._

_"Oh, hello..."_

_"Sup! So I show up for work at the lab-slash-your-mum's-house, fully expecting you to be moping around in your pajamas eating ice cream and obsessing about you-know-who…"_

_Richard nodded his head, his suspicion about the ex confirmed._

_"Ah.."_

_"But you're not! You're wearing lady clothes! You even showered didn't you? You smell good."_

_"Is there a point to all of this? Because there really needs to be a point to all of this..."Jane said with a nervous smile._

_"__Right. You know all that scientific equipment you don't look at anymore?" Darcy pulled a piece of equipment out of her pocket and passed it to Jane._

Tony and Bruce leaned forward and looked at the device.

"What is that?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. Jarvis, that thing in Darcy's hand, run it and find out what it is.

_"You might want to start looking at it again. This is the reason we came all the way out here."_

_"It's malfunctioning..."_

_"That's what I said."_

_Jane thumped it on the table. "That's what I did! But you just done it a little more scientific."_

_Jane looked to Richard as she passed the device back to Darcy. "I'm sure it's nothing.." Jane sounded like she was trying to reassure herself._

_"Doesn't look like nothing. Kinda looks like the readings that Eric was rambling about."_

"What readings?" Bruce asked but he didn't get an answer.

_Darcy turned to Richard. "Our friend Eric kinda went banana balls."_

Clint growled. "Yeah and whose fault is that?" he hissed.

_"He's not interested. I'm not interested. Time for you to go now."_

_Darcy looked from Jane to Richard then got to her feet. "Okay."_

_As Darcy left, Richard commented,"Short but sweet."_

_"She needs help." Jane and Richard continued looking at their menus._

_"I think I'm gonna have sea bass."_

_Jane said distractedly, "Sea bass. Yes, sea bass is good. Sea bass. Sea bass sea bass sea bass … sea bass."_

"She really needs to stop saying sea bass,"Clint said.

_Richard closed his menu. "Jane, maybe you should stop saying sea bass and go after your friend."_

_Jane closed her menu and started to get up. "This was so fun."_

_"I'll just stay here and say sea bass alone."_


End file.
